Daytona Hodges
Daytona Hodges is an original fictional character who first appeared in New X-Men #5 Character History Background Daytona is the only daughter of Lt. Bill Hodges, a double amputee and decorated veteran of the War in Afghanistan, and his wife Elaine Hodges, an occupational therapist. Cancer took Elaine's life when Daytona was only 8 years old, leaving Bill to raise her alone in their home in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Daytona idolizes her father, considering him the biggest hero in her life. She copies much of his behaviour and has taken an interest in all of his hobbies, though lately these are mostly limited to following professional hockey, football, baseball, wrestling, and stock racing. She is proud to have been named after a race track and has long dreamed of getting to university on some kind of a sports scholarship, if only she could settle on a single sport. When Daytona's mutant powers first manifested, Bill was at a loss for what to do. He hesitated in reporting it to the authorities, and grew fearful that the growing delay could land him in jail under Canada's strict laws against harboring known mutants. Most importantly to him, Daytona adored her newfound power, and would be devastated to lose it. Bill watched as the United States replaced their own anti-mutant legislation, and grew hopeful that Canada would soon do the same. All Daytona would have to do is keep her powers a secret long enough for the law to change. New X-Men Keeping her powers a secret lasted for almost exactly two months, and even that much was a struggle. Bill did his best to keep his daughter inside the house at all times, but even that plan failed the morning they received a visitor from the Xavier Institute. The New X-Men had detected Daytona's mutant engram using Cerebra, and had dispatched Alexander Derasmo to pay her a visit. Bill was vehement about sending the man back from whence he came, but Daytona, foolish and excitable as ever, immediately admitted to being a mutant and even showed off her telekinetic power. An argument ensued between father and daughter, with Daytona insisting that she move to New York to train among her fellow mutants, while Bill struggled with the thought of being separated from his only daughter. Matters grew complicated with Daytona used her powers in full view of her neighbours, who immediately phoned the authorities, but clever thinking on Alex's part bought them enough time to pack a few essentials and escape to New York, leaving Bill behind to handle the police. Daytona has since settled in nicely at Xavier's and is eager to begin the new school year, if only mostly for the sake of gym class and any other athletic programs she can get her many hands on. Powers and Abilities Daytona is an Alpha-level mutant, and potentially among the most powerful telekinetics on the planet in terms of sheer strength. She manifests her power in the form of ghostly hands made up of glowing, translucent, green force. These hands can be of nearly any size or number, though there are limits to how many different tasks she can direct them to perform at once. Daytona relates to her powers on a very instinctive, physical level, and needs to move her own hands at least a little in order to properly guide her telekinesis. The full extent of her strength is untested, but she has demonstrated the ability to lift a full-sized pick-up truck without any apparent strain. Daytona is naturally athletic and in good physical condition for a girl of her age. She has had no formal training in hand to hand combat, but seems to have learned at least the basics on her own. Theme Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alpha-level Mutants Category:Americans Category:Xavier Institute